THE DARKNESS JAIL
by Jaery Kim
Summary: Jungkook terjebak di dalam penjara karena dihianati oleh kakaknya sendiri. Kehidupannya pun berubah 180 derajat terhitung sejak ia masuk kedalam sel tahanan yang sama dengan Kim Seokjin yang punya obsesi tersendiri terhadap para pemerkosa seperti dirinya, bahkan semakin suram karena ia tak bisa marah pada Taehyung karena ia pun juga hanyalah korban dan samsak bagi kawanan Seokjin.


**THE DARKNESS JAIL**

Summary:

Jungkook terjebak di dalam penjara karena dihianati oleh kakaknya sendiri. Kehidupannya pun berubah 180 derajat terhitung sejak ia masuk kedalam sel yang sama dengan Kim seokjin yang punya obsesi tersendiri terhadap para pemerkosa, bahkan semakin suram karena ia tidak bisa marah kepada Taehyung karena ia juga hanyalah korban dan samsak bagi kawanan Seokjin. Vkook. KookV

 **Cast** :

Jungkook  
Seokjin  
Taehyung  
Namjoon

* * *

P

R

O

L

O

G

•••

* * *

Tiga bulan yang lalu.

Hampir jam 3 pagi ketika Jungkook berlari sepanjang koridor sebuah motel di pinggiran kota. Gema langkahnya terdengar bising karena malam terlalu larut bahkan hampir menjelang pagi.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu sebuah kamar dengan nafas tersengal, kemudian ia mencoba meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya kedalam organ pernapasannya untuk menetralisir rasa takut dan gugupannya. Ia menatap nomor yang terpasang di pintu kamar. "34." Jungkook memejamkan kedua matanya sesaat lalu ia mengetuk pintunya dengan irama empat kali. ".._.." (anggaplah titik itu ketukan dan garis bawah itu jeda ya, guys)

Seseorang dari dalam kamar langsung membuka pintu dan menarik Jungkook kedalam bahkan Jungkook saja sampai tidak menyadari pergerakan orang itu yang terlalu cepat menariknya dan menutup pintu di detik selanjutnya. Wajahnya terlihat gusar dan kedua matanya menitikan air mata.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Hyung?"

Bukannya menjawab sang Hyung malah makin terisak dalam tangis.

"Jungkook, aku —" ia tak mampu melanjutkan perkataanya. Tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi lalu Jungkook mengambil inisiatif untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi kedalam kamar.

Matanya melabar, Jungkook langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri karena mual.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja" Joyoung, sang kakak langsung menjelaskan ketika sampai di samping Jungkook. " — Dia menjebak ku tidur dengannya dan itu membuatku marah. aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan ini" lanjutanya dengan tangis yang semakin keras. Joyoung mengusak rambutnya gusar, pria itu benar-benar terlihat kacau.

"Jungkook bantu aku!" Joyoung memohon dengan menyatukan kedua telapak tangan dan hampir berlutut jika saja Jungkook tidak menahanya. Tetapi Jungkook segera menutup mulutnya kembali karena mual.

"Kumohon! Ayah akan membunuhku jika tau aku melakukan ini"

Jungkook menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau. Kau membunuh seorang manusia hyung!" Sekali lagi Jungkook menatap nanar mayat yang tergeletak mengenaskan diatas ranjang.

"Aku tidak sengaja!" Kali ini Joyoung bersuara keras. "Kumohon bantu aku!"

"Jungkook" Joyoung menatap jungkook memelas.

Jungkook tetap menggeleng, menolak permintaan gila sang kakak.

"Jungkook, kumohon! ayah tidak akan membunuhmu, kau hanya perlu di penjara berapa tahun. Tapi jika ayah tau aku yang melakukan, ayah pasti akan membunuhku. Kau anak kesayangannya Jungkook."

"Tapi ini kesalahan mu hyung. Kau sendirilah yang harus bertanggung jawab"

"Ya aku tau, aku harus bertanggung jawab. Tapi aku ingin hidup. Aku mohon padamu. Tolonglah aku sekali ini. Aku akan memanfaatkan kesempatan hidupku ini dengan baik. Aku akan menebus dosaku pada keluarganya dan padamu".

Jungkook bergeming.

"Jika aku mati bagaimana aku akan mempertanggung jawabkan semua ini? Ayah pasti tidak akan membiarkan aku hidup jika tau aku menjadi seorang pembunuh. AYAH TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMBELAKU WALAU AKU TIDAK SENGAJA MELAKUKANNYA. DIA AKAN MEMILIH MEMBUNUHKU DARI PADA SEMUA ORANG TAU ANAK YANG TAK BERGUNA INI ADALAH SEORANG PEMBUNUH!" . Joyoung mengatakan semua itu dengan penuh emosi dan perasaannya. Ia tau apa nasib yang sedang menantinya jika ayahnya tau tentang hal ini. Setelah mengatakan semua itu ia langsung jatuh terduduk memeluk kaki jungkook.

"Aku mohon!" Sekali lagi ia memohon kepada Jungkook.

"Hyung_" selanjutnya jungkook tak sanggup lagi meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia menarik kakak kandungnya itu berdiri dan memeluknya erat. Kepalanya mengangguk menyetujui permintaan sang kakak yang tidak masuk akal. Ia tau dengan menyetujui permintaan sang kakak maka Jungkook telah menghancurkan masa depannya sendiri. Ia juga tau persis apa yang akan di hadapi kakaknya jika ia tak mau melakukan pengorbanan ini. Ia sangat tau.

 _"Tak apa, tak apa impianku hancur asal kakak tetap hidup" Jungkook meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dengan air mata yang mulai menetes._

 **TBC**

* * *

Hehehe

Ada yang tau gue? Kayaknya nggak. Penulis ilang-ilangan! Yang baca BLOOD sabar.. lagi proses...


End file.
